


Чёрные коты приносят удачу

by Isabelle_Hoechlin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The mortal instruments by Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, Love, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, Warlocks, Маг, любовь, маги, охотник, охотник на нечисть - Freeform, охотники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Hoechlin/pseuds/Isabelle_Hoechlin
Summary: Магнус как кот. Гибкий, хитрый и безумно красивый. Его оскал, мерцание янтарных кошачьих глаз в темноте и ухоженная смуглая кожа - не оставят никого равнодушным. Флирт Бэйна сладкий, словно зефир, а взгляд хитрый, но манящий. Он добр. Хоть этого нельзя сказать на первый взгляд, но Бэйн тот кто хочет помочь. Он никогда не откажет. Магнус как кот. Чёрный кот приносящий удачу. Кто же поверит в эту чепуху?.. Ответ прост - Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus/Alec, Магнус Бейн/Алек Лайтвуд, Магнус/Алек
Kudos: 5





	Чёрные коты приносят удачу

12.2.2020

_«Счастье — это мгновение»_

Это было единственное в чём, Лайтвуд-старший был полностью уверен. Счастье никогда не длится долго. Рано или поздно в жизни наступит чёрная полоса, _которая запрет дверцу с счастьем на старый потрёпанный временем ключ._ Если всё слишком хорошо, то скоро всё закончится. Удача лишь убежит, сверкая пятками, а душа будет гореть в адском пламени боли и тоски. Человек — никогда не забудет счастливых моментов, так же как и грусть, боль, _страх._ _Это всё останется с ним_ навечно. _Человек — никогда не сможет забыть боль. Рано или поздно она пройдёт, но глубокие шрамы — останутся в душе навсегда._

Таким представлением о мире жил Алек на протяжении шестнадцати лет. Пока не встретил его. _Магнуса Бейна._

_«Зло и несчастье в чистом виде»_

_Это было первое о чём, подумал Лайтвуд. Дерзкий, могущественный, хитрый и... ~~сексуальный.~~_

_В тот момент охотник яро надеялся на то, что даже могущество верховного мага Бруклина было не настолько хорошо отточено, дабы Бэйн мог прочесть его мысли. Прочесть Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда как открытую книгу. Нет. Никогда в жизни, охотник не дал бы ему даже заглянуть себе в глаза. Ни за что. Нефилим сам ещё толком не разобрался в себе, а поделится своими мыслями и переживаниями с незнакомцем из бара — полнейшая чушь. Но... он сделал это. Хотя прошло довольно-таки много времени с момента их первой встречи. Но его это уже не волнует. Ведь... Магнус как кот. Гибкий, хитрый и безумно красивый. Его оскал, мерцание янтарных кошачьих глаз в темноте и ухоженная смуглая кожа - не оставят никого равнодушным. Флирт Бэйна сладкий, словно зефир, а взгляд хитрый, но манящий. Он добр. Хоть этого нельзя сказать на первый взгляд, но Бейн тот кто хочет помочь. Он никогда не откажет. Магнус как кот. Чёрный кот приносящий удачу._

_Кто же поверит в эту чепуху?.. Ответ прост - Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд._

При встрече с очаровательным азиатом, в голове охотника прозвучал всего один вопрос:

_«Можно ли задержать счастье, чуть дольше, чем ему казалось?..»_

**_Конец._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю Малек.


End file.
